paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
PC update history (Payday 2, 2019)
Update #199 [https://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/1721994678824562760 December 16, 2019] Merry Christmas Heisters! The snow is starting to fall outside the windows of the OVERKILL office and we bring you a little Hiliday Update to warm our heisters. Put on some festive and cozy Christmas blazers to get into the mood for eggnog and thermite. If you're among those who need to work during the holidays, then the "Repairman" might be the outfit for you, good for manual labor and hard to tackle tasks. Hoxton is bringing his own flavor of holiday cheer to the team. Check out Hoxton Breakout or Breakin' Feds during the holidays to celebrate in OVERKILL style. Hoxton also has something special that he wants to share with you all - you can check it out here: One DC Winter Night - A Christmas Tale. One of the things you might notice in the heists we mentioned above is the new sound. That's right - not one, not two, but three new music tracks to blast into the winter nights. If you like the new music track on Breakin' Feds you can even select it or any other stealth track on any stealth heist you want. Variety really is the spice of the heister life. 'Tis the season for a heist OVERKILL_Tobias OVERKILL - a Starbreeze studio. Update 199 Changelog Gameplay * Fixed an issue with ragdolls that made enemies sometimes appear to hit an invisible wall after being killed by a shotgun * Fixed an issue where host and clients could get stuck in the results screen when the payout was very large * Fixed an issue where the armor bag would not work if you started a stealthable level with your mask on * Improved the way you attach bags to your team AI * Fixed an issue where pausing an offline game would not stop the player’s forward momentum Level * Added stealth bonus to White House, Border Crossing and Car Shop * Added an objective description to the last objective on Hotline Miami Day 2 (visible when pressing TAB) * Fixed an issue where marking a female biker enemy in stealth would remove textures from her face * Fixed so that The White House has Casing Mode showing up in the right corner until you mask up * Fixed an issue on Firestarter day 1 where it took several magazines of regular bullets to get the gas tank to explode * Fixed a floating flag behind the bar in Border Crossing * Fixed an issue in Border Crossing where the pump was making pumping sounds when you start on the Mexico side * Fixed an issue in Border Crossing where the left door leading up from the vault would be blocked by a wall * Fixed an issue in Border Crossing where detaching the hose at the same time as going loud could block the player from completing the level * Removed burning money flying around if the C4 in the briefing room blows up in Border Crossing * Fixed an issue on Transport: Train Heist where the player could jump out of the level near the van where you secure bags * Fixed an issue where The Big Bank did not have the proper Titan cameras on the higher difficulties * Fixed an issue where Four Stores did not have the proper Titan cameras on the higher difficulties * Fixed an issue with guards walking on top of vending machines in the beginning of Breakin’ Feds * Fixed an issue where you could jump out of the world in one of the offices in First World Bank * Fixed an issue where Big Oil Day 1 did not have the proper Titan cameras on the higher difficulties * Fixed an issue where Diamond Store did not have the proper Titan cameras on the higher difficulties Audio * Changed music and sound effects volume sliders to have 20 steps instead of 10 when using a controller * Added the “Sly Gloves” stealth music track, and made it play by default on Breakin’ Feds * Added the “Blast our way out” music track, and made it play by default on Hoxton Breakout day 1 * Added the “Propulsive Force” music track, and made it play by default on Hoxton Breakout day 2 Skills * Fixed issue where the Graze skill counted all enemies healed by medics as headshot kills, instead of only those that you hit with a headshot * Removed the icon for LB on Jack Of All Trades when using keyboard and mouse Weapons * Fixed so that you can attach the 45 Degree Iron Sights to the Desert Fox Sniper Rifle * Fixed so that you can equip the Hurricane Compensator to the Akimbo Bronco .44 Revolvers * Fixed so that you can equip the Titanium Skeleton Grip on the Akimbo Para Submachine Guns * Fixed so that the Signature Magnifier Gadget does not float when using it together with the See More Sight on certain weapons * Fixed so that the AMCAR can now use all the grips and magazines in its weapon class * Fixed an issue with the Maelstrom Sight and the alignment of the cross reticle * Fixed an issue with the Compact Laser Module floating when attached to the Akimbo Cobra Submachine Guns * Fixed an issue with the alignment of the reticle on the SKOLD Reflex Micro Sight * Fixed so you can change the color of the Acough Optic Scope * Fixed an issue with the alignment of the Riktpunkt Holosight when using the Pistol Crossbow * Fixed an issue where magazines would look empty when reloading when using LEO and Signature .40 pistols * Fixed an issue where the bolt of the Akimbo UZI Submachine Gun would not animate on the weapon in the right hand * Fixed an alignment issue when using the Acough sight on an assault rifle Localization * Changed the name of The_Basics to The_Tutorial_Heists in Crime.net * Changed the name of the back button from Exit to Back in Offshore Payday * Changed the name for minimizing the Crime.net sidebar from Crime.net/Shortcuts to Minimize_Sidebar * Changed the word contour to outlines in the user interface menu * Changed the word coins to Continental Coins on the button for buying mods in the weapon modding screen * Clarified text for Gage pack rewards to make it clear what the player unlocks * Clarified certain achievement descriptions that stated the player needed to pick up a number of items but did not explain that you could not do it in one run Outfits * Fixed a bug that would cause issues with the outline of players and team AI when using the raincoat outfit * Added new Christmas blazer outfits * Added Bodhi’s Pool Repair outfit Skins * Fixed an issue with the Exotique Receiver when skinning weapons * Fixed so that you can switch safes while inspecting them in the Steam Inventory * Fixed so that you see what armor skin you get in a safe even if you are wearing an outfit UI * Made Contact Database scrollable * Changed the button for "Show In HUD" in the achievement interface to Y instead of R * Moved the search bar in the contract broker to make it more visible * Fixed so that the filter window on Crime.net does not change position when switching game mode VR * Fixed a crash that could occur if a player would switch to melee while reloading and having arm animations enabled Update size: 870.1 MB Update #198.2 [https://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/1609402784430005882 November 15, 2019] Hello Heisters! We bring you another hotfix today. We are addressing two issues that been brought up and we felt could not wait for a future update. Seems like Hoxton got himself a flat tire. OVERKILL_Tobias OVERKILL - a Starbreeze studio. Update 198.2 Changelog * Fixed a crash on Hoxton Breakout Day 1. * Fixed the achievement "Two Step Verification" to be triggerable at any point during the heist. Update size: 243 MB. Update #198.1 [https://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/1609402151426042496 November 8, 2019] Hello Heisters! We are super happy with how many of you have joined us in our assault on the Coyopa Cartel and Murkywater. We hope you are enjoying playing the new content as much as we have had making it. Of course, there are always thigns that get missed so we bring you a hotfix that addresses the most urgent issues. Poor Dallas, his face :( OVERKILL_Tobias OVERKILL - a Starbreeze studio. Update 198.1 Changelog * Reduced the drill timers on the Border Crossing heist for the storages on the American side from 240s to 120s * Fixed a VO issue on the Border Crossing heist, where Locke would comment on taking out the cameras while playing the Mexican side in loud * Lowered the frequency of Lockes banter VO while playing the Border Crossing heist on the Mexican side in stealth * Restored Dallas' model that had inadvertently been reverted to an outdated version * Fixed an issue where players could get stuck behind a sofa on the Border Crossing heist * Fixed an issue where all AI teammates would use the loadout specified for the first AI * Fixed an issue where the statistics for the Bolivian guards would not count correctly * Reduced the timer before the waypoint for the explosives would appear on the American side of the Border Crossing heist to 30s * Lowered the number of snipers that Spawn on Normal difficulty while playing on the American side the Border Crossing heist to 1 * Lowered the number of times the drills can jam on the American side of the Border Crossing heist to 1 * Move the spawn location for the addition keycard that can spawn on the Mexican side of the Border Crossing heist for solo players, to an easier to find location in the small warehouse Update size: 43.5 MB Update #198 [https://steamcommunity.com/games/218620/announcements/detail/1609402151422254685 November 7, 2019] Hello Heisters! It's time to get back in the van and kick some ass. We here are OVERKILL have something wonderful for you. A big update to make up for the recent year of silence. We bring more content and fixes to the game we all love. So suit up and join the fray as we once again put on our masks; let's head south of the border to hunt murkies. Outfits System A new cosmetic Outfits system is introduced in PAYDAY 2 with this DLC. In addition to selecting a mask of their choice, players can now also select an Outfit from a selection in their inventory. Outfits are clothes that the character wears below the neck and are selected in the same screen as armor. Improved UI The general UI and menus have been given an overhaul and streamlined to make things more efficient and easier to navigate. This also, of course, includes added elements for managing the new outfits system. Outfits In addition to the outfits system itself, the following outfits are made available in the Silk Road update: Silk Road update (free) outfits: * Tactical BDU * Raincoat * Scrubs * Winter Camo Parka * Tuxedo * Murkywater Uniform Community Safe 8 Alongside the update, a new community safe is added to the drop pool. The safe contains 16 new weapon skins from the Steam workshop to customize your loadout with. It will have the same drop chance as all other community safes. Border Crossing Heist DLC The Payday Gang's enemies, Murkywater and the Dentist, are moving money and illicit merchandise from the US to Mexico through a tunnel across the border. The Gang gets wind of this and formulates a plan. While some Payday Gang members are rescuing Bain, others will travel to Arizona to hit Murkywater and the Dentist. Tailor Pack 1 DLC Tailer Pack 1 DLC outfits (each of these has 5 color variations, for a total of 20 outfits): * The Showman * The Casual Formal * The Sunny Rico * The Classic Cartel Optics Mod Pack DLC The Cartel Optics Mod Pack DLC includes 10 new weapon mods to help you customize and improve the performance of your weapons in combat. The central theme for this mod pack is optics and sights. Mods included: * 3 Sights * 2 Pistol Sights * 2 Optics Gadgets * 1 Grip * 1 Muzzle Brake * 1 Compensator Buy all 3 DLCs as a bundle here It's time to make those helmets fly again! OVERKILL_Tobias OVERKILL - a Starbreeze studio. Update 198 Changelog Gameplay * Fixed an issue where players would be able to use Pocket ECMs on objectives that would normally lock when exposed to the ECM effect * Another attempt at fixing an issue where an ammo bag that appeared empty could prevent smoke and corpses from properly despawning for clients * Fixed a crash that could occur if the player used the HRL-7 Rocket Launcher on Captain Winters * Fixed an issue where the clients would not get progress on Holdout if the host changed from regular lobby to holdout after they joined * Fixed an issue with containers always showing the 'hold F to open' prompt even though you are closing the containers * Fixed so that you can play on Steam OS with the Xbox One controller as well as the Xbox 360 controller * Fixed so that the Steam Marketplace does not use a localized string when searching Levels * Fixed an AI navigation issue on Shadow Raid * Fixed an issue where players could kill the escape driver on day one of Watchdogs causing a blocker on day two * Adjusted spawn points for snipers on Beneath The Mountain * Fixed an issue where one of the cameras on Big Oil day one was not connected to the landmines * Fixed an issue where the trip mines on Hotline Miami day one were missing their lasers * Fixed an issue where the team AI could not get to the player on the roof of the building on Cook Off * Fixed an issue on Brooklyn 10-10 where the player could get stuck inside a police car near the escape * Fixed an issue on Firestarter day 3 that could cause the AI to break stealth if the player got electrocuted * Fixed a hole in the wall near Sokol in the New Safe House * Fixed issues causing noticeably reduced enemy spawns on Golden Grin Casino * Fixed an issue on The Big Bank where the player could be prevented from progressing when breaking stealth after having opened the vault * Fixed an issue on Biker Heist day two where the AI would not follow the player upon the train car * Fixed an issue on Framing Frame day three where the players could throw bags into an unreachable area * Fixed an issue where players could get stuck behind plants in a staircase on Breaking Feds UI * Move Credits into the options menu * Renamed "GAMEHUB" to "COMMUNITY" * Renamed the "EQPT & SKILLS" column in the inventory to "ABILITIES" * Moved Equipment to the character column in the inventory * Move Crew Management and Infamy into the inventory under the Abilities column * Moved and adjusted the size of the detection risk indicator under overall stats in the inventory * Created a new Advanced category under options * Moved Ban List to Advanced in the options menu * Moved Workshop into Advanced in the options menu * Moved Clear Progress into Advanced in the options menu * Change name “CLEAR PROGRESS” to “RESET ACCOUNT PROGRESSION” * Move “MUTE CONTRACTOR VOICES” from gameplay to sound * Move “THROWABLE CONTOUR” from gameplay to user interface * Move “AMMO CONTOUR” from gameplay to user interface * Moved "QUICKPLAY" options to the main menu and integrated it with the "QUICKPLAY" button * Replaced the heister icons with the heisters faces * Added separator spaces between groups of buttons in the main menu Visuals * Fixed an issue causing the monitors on drills and saws to retain the glare after playing certain heists * Fixed an issue where, if playing No Mercy before Hotline Miami, would remove the fog on Hotline Miami Text * Fixed a text overlap issue in Russian when selecting weekly holdout * Fixed text strings related to Storyline mode * Fixed incorrect text for Joys room upgrades in the Safehouse for German, Dutch, Japanese and Russian Achievements * Fixed strings related to achievements. Some of them were missing what difficulties they could be unlocked on * Added information on how to activate the One Down modifier to achievements that were missing instructions * Added information about what masks are needed to unlock certain achievements * Fixed various inconsistencies in achievements names and descriptions between the in-game interface and steam * Renamed "A Taste of Their Own Medicine" to "Return to Sender" to better differentiate from a similar achievement name * Renamed "Every Dog Has Its Day" to "Every Dog Has It's Afternoon" to better differentiate from a similar achievement name * Renamed "This Is WAR Baby!" to "What Is It Good For?" to better differentiate from a similar achievement name * Renamed "Don't forget to vote" to "You Can't Vote Twice" to better differentiate from a similar achievement name * Renamed "Makin' My Way Downtown" to "All The Noise and The Hurry" to better differentiate from a similar achievement name * Removed duplicate information from various achievement descriptions * Fixed an inconsistency between steam achievements and the in-game achievement interface causing the wrong infamy achievement to be displayed in the in-game interface * Added the "Raincoat" outfit as a reward for the "Taking the High Road" achievement * Added the "Winter Camo Parka" outfit as a reward for the "Friendship Frozen" achievement * Added the "Tactical BDU" outfit as a reward for the "Valuable Ornaments" achievement * Added the "Tuxedo" outfit as a reward for the "Trip to the Coast" achievement * Added the "Scrubs" outfit as a reward for the "Just Some Medical Students" achievement Special thanks to community member andole for helping us collect bugs! An additional special thanks to our volunteer translators, Bad_Karma, Sylvanas_Windrunner, Shadai, Hoxi and Dagged for all their efforts in making sure that the new content is properly localized! Update size: 2.0 GB Update #197.2 January 24, 2019 Hello Heisters Today we have an update with a crash fix and a few VR fixes. We are also adding three names to the secret plaque that were missed when the asset was created. T-Shirt Contest During crimefest we held a t-shirt competition, many good contributors sent us their designs and it was not easy to pick a winner. We finally choose a design to be held as our favorite. A user named Xieken created a wonderful splash-art style shirt biased on our favorite psychopath; Wolf. Hope you have a good 2019, heisters! OVERKILL_Tobias OVERKILL - a Starbreeze studio. Update 197.2 Changelog *Fixed a crash related to steam rich presence *Fixed an issue with outlines not being displayed properly on VR HMDs without hidden area masking support *Fixed an animation issue with procedural arm animation on VR players when reloading a weapon while holding a melee weapon *Added three more names to the plaque in the secret cave that was missing *Removed a name from the plaque in the secret cave due to the person being listed twice Update size: 14 MB Category:PAYDAY 2